


S&M

by hellpenguin



Category: Secretary (2002)
Genre: Bondage, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels so good being bad. There's no way Lee's turning back. Now the pain is her pleasure, cause nothing could measure...Love is great, love is fine. Out of the box (Peter), out of line (Edward). "S&M" by Rihanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	S&M

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knottybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knottybunny).



**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for one of my best friends.


End file.
